First
by AlbinoWhisper
Summary: First came the blush. Second came the smile.  Third came the admiration.  Fourth came the realization.  Fifth came the exhaustion.  Sixth came the sunlight.  Seventh came eternity.  SarahxJareth ONESHOT.  R&R please!


**Author's Note: ** UGH. My computer is crap. It took me 30+ minutes to freakin' upload this story! Yeah, it kept freezing. So I had to stop messing with it to let it cool down. It's worse than a menopausal woman.. =_= ANYWAY. Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: ** I DO NAWT OWN.

* * *

_First came the blush._ It was a maddening rush of blood right to her face, making her skin prick as the heat built up and reddened her face to an almost luminescent cherry color. It tingled beneath her skin, spreading across her ears and down her neck. Sarah reached up and felt her skin. It was hot with embarrassment at what she had done, the sin she had committed against her own morals and self-respect.

_Second came the smile._ It started out small, just a slight twitch of the lips. Slowly, it began to spread into a wider grin, narrowing her eyes and making her cheeks hurt. She smiled for a long time, sighing quietly at the soft, sweat-induced memories of the events prior. Even if she was embarrassed, she couldn't hide the fact that it made her smile with the pleasant thoughts that went along with it.

_Third came the admiration. _ There he was, laying beside her, eyes closed and arm laced protectively around her figure. It was then that she took the time to look down at herself. She was completely naked, her pale form illuminated by the milky light of the moon that shone in through with window beside the bed. She looked to Jareth, acknowledging how his pale hair was tousled in a most sexy manner around his head, creating a soft, feathery halo. His bare chest rose and fell with every slow, content breath he took and Sarah dared not lift the covers to make sure he was also naked; she had wiggled her foot to feel that her legs were still entwined with his. She reflexively snuggled further up against him, burying her face in his sweet-smelling skin. His arm pulled her closer and Sarah briefly wondered if he knew she was awake and that he was secretly away too, coaxing her with his gentle touches to get her closer. But, again, the gentle and slow rise and fall of his chest told her otherwise. She smiled as she pressed her body against his even more, getting drunk off his body heat and soft, sweet skin. She dotted his chest and part of his side with light kisses, watching his face carefully.

His face was relaxed, a far cry from the usual severe and cocky expression he wore. His lips, pale and still moist, were slightly open and Sarah could see just a small glimpse of the pearly, if not cutely crooked, teeth beneath those lips. His eyes, shut and still, exposed his beautiful eyelashes, which fanned out and curled in a way that made Sarah jealous. It reminded her of her stepmother, Karen, when she complained of her father – Karen's husband – having much more beautiful eyelashes than she could ever have. Sarah smiled. She finally understood Karen's feelings on the matter. But not just the matter of eyelashes, but also the matter of love, unity, and sex.

_Fourth came the realization and eventual shock._ Sarah's mind was blank. Just a pale canvas that was waiting for her to paint a picture of what had just happened. But, she couldn't. Her mind struggled for words, something to describe it, but there was simply no way. Her brain refused to piece things together in the order in which they happened.

_Fifth came exhaustion._ Sarah felt her eyelids growing heavier by every passing minute and eventually, she succumbed to the sleep and remained nuzzled against Jareth's slender, hard body. All she knew was that she had done what she did because she knew it was right and all she could do now was sleep and hope he was still there by morning.

_Sixth came sunlight. _ It was golden burden that turned the inside of her eyelids red and woke her up. She awoke with a start, only to hear a low and tempting voice whisper in her ear.

"Good morning, love,"

She turned over – she was a fidgety sleeper – and was surprised to see that Jareth was still in his spot, but this time awake and smiling sleepily. It was a cute smile that matched the look of his half-lidded, mismatched eyes.

"Good...morning," Sarah breathed, not able to fight the smile that turned the corners of her lips upward. He returned the smile as he leaned in, arms still around her, and pressed his warm lips to her temple. She closed her eyes, relishing in the kiss, before leaning in towards him and meeting his lips in return. Sparks flew, however literally that meant for them, as they held one another in the early-morning sunlight.

_Seventh came acceptance and eternity. _ A half-way clothed Jareth was carrying Sarah in his arms, admiring the way his shirt that he let her wear fell just below her thighs. It accentuated her slender form and her more _pronounced_ attributes. He kissed her forehead as he continued walking through the castle. Sarah had finally come to terms with herself and her new-found love for the King of the Goblins as she watched ahead of them, wondering where he was taking her. He knew the ends and outs of this place better than her so it came to a surprise when they were at his throne, the only ones in the room. He took his seat with her in his lap and whispered in her ear.

"Welcome to your new home, my Goblin Queen." His lips were pressed the outer shell of her ear and it sent shivers down her back. She smiled as she closed her eyes, leaned her head back against the space between his neck and collarbone and sighed ever so slightly. Finally, after thirteen hours of loathing him for stealing Toby and two hours fighting against him about her feelings after she exchanged herself for Toby's safety back in her world, Sarah had come to accept that she had slept with Jareth, the Goblin King.

And she had never been happier.


End file.
